


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: B.A.P, CNBLUE (Band), EXO (Band), INFINITE (Band), SHINee, Teen Top (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Yongguk/Sungjong, Everyone loves Sungjong, Lee Sungjong-centric, M/M, Multi, Protective Bang Yongguk, Rapper Bang Yongguk, Sungjong harem, Sungjong is a mess, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Lee Sungjong, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Sungjong, Jung Yonghwa/Lee Sungjong, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Sungjong, Lee Daeyeol/Lee Sungjong, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Sungjong, Lee Jonghyun/Lee Sungjong, Lee Sungjong/Everyone, Lee Sungjong/Original Male Character(s), Lee Sungjong/Seo Kangjoon, Lee Sungjong/Yoo Changhyun | Ricky, Lee Sungjong/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:40 PM**

They say that once you get engaged to someone,nothing and nobody can come between the two of you.

Well,that's not the case for Lee Sungjong and Bang Yongguk.

And in their case,it's multiple somebodies.


End file.
